only time can tell
by pika.pikante
Summary: The girls looked back at the boys, who we're looking straight up at them, their eyes wide, and you almost heard the light bulb click, when they all realized at the same time, the girls had heard everything they just said.
1. Chapter 1

Title: only time can tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar related. promise.

Rating: T. For mild language, and suggestive themes.

Author's note: Story is in a general pov. mostly. This story takes place pretty much as soon as Zuko joins the group. I'm more of a hopeless romantic. So that's mainly what this story is. Romance. With a side of drama. (:

First Fic. ever. Reviews are like crackk to mee, ((;

* * *

chapter 1. 

_**Flashbackk.**_

After Aang finished his fire bending lesson for the day, he, Sokka, and Zuko, decided to go for a swim in the river nearby. While they were in the water Toph, Suki and I decided to mess with their fun. After all whenever we tried to have a little girl time, we always fall victim to a prank of theirs. And plus, paybacks a mother.

We decided that instead of playing in the crystal clear water, we were going to turn it into mud.

After they found the place they were swimming, not that it was hard to find, their constant shouts and roaring laughter, definitely told us we found them.

We didn't know exactly how we were going to carry out our plan. But we knew how we wanted it to end.

_**Return to present.**_

As Katara stared at Suki who was sitting beside her, she thought about that day again, which felt like years ago, when in reality it was about four or five months, and how innocently everything started. All we wanted to do was pay back the boys for all the stupid pranks they played on us. But nothing could have prepared us for what we walked in on.

_**Flashbackk.**_

We decided that I was gonna stir the water up a little bit, then Toph would bend the loose dirt into the water, then both of us could bend it together around the boys. While we started to get into position, Suki, who we'd sent out to see if the boys planned on getting out soon, who was now in a tree almost directly over the boys, told us to stop. She motioned for us to come up and listen. As we climbed we heard them talking, but then it got quiet. We looked down to see if the boys saw us, but they hadn't. As we reached the top, we shared a glance and nodded our heads. The water began to stir, but then Toph and I stopped dead in our tracks when we heard what broke the silence.

"Sokka, I have a confession..." Zuko stated with cautious gaze glued to the boy. Sokka on the other hand, seemed to be unaffected at this statement, he simply just kept trying to catch the fish that kept circling him, and answered "What?" Aang knew what Zuko was about to tell Sokka, after all, it was Aang's idea to tell him. "I like your sister." Sokka froze.

So did all the girls. Suki and Toph whipped their heads to look at the stunned water bender. A hint of redness began to flood her cheeks, and her lips toyed with a smile. They turned back to the boys, and began to listen further.

"WHAT!" He shouted and scared his fish away. Aang urged Sokka, "Sokka. Breathe. Calm down, and don't do anything you'll regret." Sokka looked at the avatar curiously, he always thought that Aang like Katara. After contemplating his next move for a few more seconds, Sokka let out a deep breath and said, "You what?" Zuko looking at Aang for guidance, Aang nodded his head, letting him know he should go on. "I have feelings for Katara, Sokka. I have for a while now." Zuko then sighed in relief, having felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. Sokka let out a long, dragged out sigh. Then turned to Aang, "I thought you liked Katara?" His eyes filled with confusion. Aang chuckled, "Yes Sokka, I did, but then after I met Toph, everything seemed to change. It's like I finally saw things in perspective, Katara is a great, beautiful, kind person. That's what I love about her, but after spending time with Toph, I realized that the love I had for Katara, was a brother-sister kind of love."

With this, Katara sighed in relief, she had never seen Aang as more than a younger brother as well. Then she and Suki turned to Toph. Toph trying to remain calm felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She had always had feeling for Aang, ever since they met, when she was disguised as 'The Blind Bandit'. Though she could not visually see Aang. She knew there was something about the young Avatar that she knew she loved.

"Oh." Was the only thing Sokka could think of to say. After a few moments of silence, it was Zuko who broke the ice. "Sokka, what I really wanted to ask you was, if it's alright with you, I would like to ask Katara to be my girlfriend. And since you are her older brother, and I really want your approval."

Katara let out a slight gasp. While Toph and Suki snapped their head up and looked at Katara who now had her hand clamped over her mouth. She moved her hand and mouthed a silent "Sorry." The girls looked back at the boys, who we're looking straight up at them, their eyes wide, and you almost heard the light bulb click, when they all realized at the same time, the girls had heard everything they just said.

* * *

remember.  
reviews are my crackk  
(:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.

From here, this story kinda takes a weird turn.

I'm sorry to say this but i kinda just threw the characters i was gonna use into a big melting pot of sorts.** And this story does not exactly follow the timeline of the show.**

I'm sorry.

* * *

chapter 2.

_**Return to presentt. **_

As Katara got up to check the food she was preparing, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about the events that happened after _that_ day. Then all of a sudden, taking her out of her daze, she saw Toph burst through her's and Aang's tent, crying. This frightened Katara, considering Toph never cried. Never. She got up from her spot near the fire, and ran after Toph. Katara stopped as she heard someone following her, at first she thought it was Aang running after Toph, but as she looked back, she realized it was Suki. So Katara waited for Suki to catch up. As soon as she did the two girls continued to run after Toph. They found Toph. The only problem was, she had enclosed herself in a rock tent. Hesitating, Katara slowly kneeled down, and knocked on the wall of the enclosed fortress. "GO AWAY!" Toph screamed. And the fortress began to rise from the flat surface they were on. "Toph!" Both the girls yelled in unison. The column stopped, before beginning to decend to where it had orignally been. When it was back in place, the front wall came down, revealing a crying Toph. The girls crawled into the tent which was made a bit bigger to accomodate everyone. When Suki and Katara were safely in, the wall went back up. They sat in silence for a few minutes, when it was Toph who said, "I'm pregnant."

Katara and Suki stared wide eyed at the earth bender for a few seconds when Suki finally broke the silelnce with one word, "Aang." Though it sounded more like a question that a statement, Toph lifter her head and practically shouted, "Of course it's Aang's child! What do you think, I sleep around? Aang's the only person I've ever slept with!" Suki looked down, embarrased that she even questioned the paternety. Katara, the only one who hadn't spoken, which is unsual for her, the waterbender usually didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, suddenly said, "Congratulations Toph," Toph's jaw dropped with an audible pop. After staying like that for a few seconds, Toph closed her mouth and looked down who muttered some thing in her lap. Katara continued, "of course, I always thought it would be Suki and Sokka, to be the first ones with a baby in the group. Their rabbits!" She let out a small giggle, while she watched Suki turn tomato red. Then all of a sudden Toph burst out laughing hysterically at Katara's remark. A bit of a late reaction Katara thought, but at least she isn't crying anymore. Then everything got quiet as Suki put her head down and mutter, "I was." "What?" Toph said looking confused. "Remember last month, when I said that I had a 'stomach virus', well..." She trailed off. "You're having a baby too!" Katara was stunned. But before she could say anything, Suki continued, "Yes, I am, two months actually.. Sokka wanted to get married as soon as we found out, but I decided that I didn't want to get married, just because I'm having a baby. So we decided to keep it a secret, at least for a few more months." As a silent tear slid down her cheek. After a few more minues of silence. It was Katara who finally got to speak. "Well congratulations to both of you, this is so exiting! My two best friends are both having a baby!" She was qenuinly happy for both of them. Then she remembered Toph was crying. "Toph, why did you coming running out of your tent then? Aren't you happy?" Toph thought about her answer for a few minutes. "Well it's not that I'm _not_ happy. It's just, I don't think I'm ready, and to make it worse, when I told Aang, all he did was stand there. For FIVE WHOLE MINUTES! He just stood there. That's when I ran out. I thought with him not saying anything, that meant, that, he..." Crying again, Toph was unable to finish her sentence. So Suki did, "You thought he didn't want the baby."

* * *

again,  
reviews are crackk!

feed my addiction  
(:


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my faithful readers.

i would like to thank  
Pie93, Karaoke-Kitten, Avaline Malfoy, Pie 11  
so much for feeding my addiction ((:  
it really makes my day (:

& thank you to all who helped me get 100+ hits on my stories (:

Well here is the third chapter of my story. enjoy. (:

* * *

chapter 3. 

_**Back at campp.**_

After Toph stormed out, Aang sank to his knees. Why didn't he say anything? Why couldn't he speak? He was completely thrilled that him and Toph we're going to be parents. And at the same time completely terrified. As Aang sat there, Zuko walked in. "What's wrong with Toph?" His voice riddled with concern. He liked Toph, she was like a little sister to him, she kept him on his toes. Aang didn't know what to tell him. It's not like he could just tell him that Toph was having his baby. Zuko might kill him. Toph was like his sister. How would Sokka feel if he found out Katara was pregnant. After a few more minutes of silence and staring, Zuko said, "Toph's having a baby, isn't she?" Aang couldn't speak, so he just nodded his head yes. "How'd you know?" "Earlier this week I found Toph out in the woods, throwing up. And when I went to see if she was okay, she told me that she might be..." He just trailed off. They just sat there for a long time.

Sokka came out of his tent yawning just in time to see all the girls walking back to camp. He gave them each an accusing look, and Suki just shook her head.

They all went to sit by the fire. Sokka laced his fingers into Suki's hand, while Katara had her arm around Toph, trying to sooth the tears that were gradually beginning to stop. Zuko peeked his head out of Aang's tent, and saw everyone sitting at the fire. He went back in, and told Aang, "The girls are back, I think you should go apologize to Toph." "What if she hates me?" He said almost in tears. "Toph loves you. And now you're having a baby, you think you're scared? Imagine how she feels?" "I guess you're right." As he began to walk out, he turned and faced Zuko. And to Zuko's surprise, Aang hugged him. "Thank you Zuko." Then the avatar walked out of the tent. Zuko stood there for a minute, kind of shocked, shrugged his shoulders and went outside as well.

Katara and Toph turned around to see Aang coming out of the tent, shortly followed Zuko. Aang stopped when he saw the tears in Toph's eyes. How could he have done that to her? Zuko joined Katara and gave her a peck on the cheek. Katara looked into his eyes, and he nodded as he laced his fingers with hers.

Aang walked in front of the fire, and bended himself a platform. "Ahhh-hemm." He cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone watched silently, not knowing what he was about to say. "Toph and I are having a baby." Sokka, the only one who didn't know, was shocked. While everyone else on the other hand, looked at Toph. Then Aang continued, "Toph, I'm so sorry for not saying anything earlier when you told me. I.. I.. I guess I was just scared. But I'm not anymore. I love you. And I want our baby to grow up surrounded by nothing but love, from BOTH of it's parents." There were silent 'awwws' that filled the air, but no one dared speak it. As Aang lowered himself and walked over to Toph, who had stopped crying, and was just staring at him eyes wide, jaw dropped. "Toph, I love you. Can you forgive me?" His eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Then Toph jumped up, and threw her arms around the love of her life. "Of course I forgive you Twinkle-Toes!" They shared a very passionate kiss, while the Zuko and Sokka made gagging sounds, but stopped immediately after receiving twin sacks from the ladies at their sides. Sokka looked at Suki and how her eyes began to water, at the sight of such a happy moment. Then her hands touched her stomach as she looked deeply into his eyes.

As Aang and Toph sat down, Sokka stood up, and said "Suki's pregnant too." Suki just looked at him, bewildered, while Zuko and Aang just looked at him, mouth open. And with that, everyone stood up and began congratulating the happy couples. But as Zuko and Katara were heading back to their tent, he noticed a sadness in her. He took her in his arms, and kissed her. Katara hugged her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Later that night, slowly but surely, Katara fell asleep. And while she slept, she dreamt of someday having a baby of her own.

* * *

feed my addiction more will you?

_please&thankyou._  
(:


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for feeding my addiction.  
& just for clarification, like i said in the second chapter, **this story doesn't follow the timeline of the show**, so in my story, their quest started a little bit later. which makes their ages now:  
toph-16, Aang-16 almost 17, Katara & Suki- 17, Sokka- 18, Zuko-19.  
sorry for any confusion. (:

ps. sorry it took so long, i haven't been home fer a few days (;

* * *

chapter 4.

_**Fastforward 1 and a half months. **_

As Toph began finally showing signs of her pregnancy, and Suki barely being able to conceal her new baby bump, Katara was left to tend to their needs while the boys were out gathering food, training and finding ways to make more money. So by the time the boy come home Katara would finish prepairing their dinner, chat a bit, then go back to the her tent for the rest of the night. Eventually Zuko began to see the wear all this new responsibility was taking on his girlfriend. So one night after dinner he decided that when Katara excused herself for the night he would go with her and make sure she was alright. As she said her goodnights, Sokka began to notice she didn't really seem 'there'. Worried he asked Suki, "What's up with Katara?" "She's just been really tired lately, Sokka, you can't tell her I told you though. She doens't like showing when she's absolutely exausted." "I know what's wrong with sugar queen." Toph announced with an 'matter-of-factly' tone. The group exchanged glances, Zuko's however seemed the most anxious. "Sugar Queen's you know. Let's just say the group is gonna be getting even _bigger_, if you know what I mean." She added with a wink. "Toph! She said not to tell anyone yet!" Imediately slapping her hand over her mouth Suki tried to cover her tracks. "I.. I.. I mean, she didn't want us to tell you she hasn't been feeling well lately." No one was convinced. "Wait are you telling me, that Katara, is.. Is.." "Yes Sparky, you're going to be a daddy."

Katara knew she should have waited till morning to go, but she couldn't risk any of the guys fining out, especially Zuko. She didn't want him to worry about her. She already knew where she was going.

_**Flashbackk.**_

She had been in town once about a week ago when Toph and Suki wanted to go make sure their pregnancies were going smoothly. They were both fne, but Suki found out she was further along than she had originally been told, a whole month and a half further. Toph on the other hand, was exactly where she was supposed to be. After they were done with their appointents, Katara went to the back to speak to the healer privately. "Excuse me. Um can I talk to you?" Looking up at the nervous girl, the healer spoke sweetly. "What can I do for you dear?" "Um, I was wondering if i could come in for a check up." "Would you like to do it right now?" "No, I need to get my friends back. Can I come a week from today, at night though." "I usually close up shop before night fall. What exactly is troubling you dear?"

"I think I'm pregnant." `

_**Return to present. **_

As she neared the outskirts of town, she slowed her pace to a walk. The town was very quiet, so she didn't expect any trouble. But as she was nearing her destination, she heard a laugh. She recognized it from a long time ago. She turned around and contemplated going back to camp, but decided no, and when she turned back around, and nearly had a heart attack, at who was standing right in front of her. It was Jet. The look of determination in his eyes.

"I... I thought you were dead." She managed to choke out.

"You wish sweetcheeks."

* * *

sorry this is so short, more action to come,  
& since i took s long with this, i'll put up the next chapter today as well  
i promisee.  
(:

help with my addiction will ya?  
_pleaseee&thankyouu._


	5. Chapter 5

as promised here is the 5th chapter in my story.  
things start to get kinda crazy.

kinda OOC.  
enjoy.

* * *

chapter 5.

_**Zuko and Katara's tent.**_

Katara doesn't remember much after that. But surprisingly when she woke she was back in her tent. She thought it was just a bad dream, but when she tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

Outside Zuko, Suki and Sokka were near the fire, watching their prisoner, while Toph and Aang sat farther away. Jet was out cold, but they wanted to make sure he didn't try to escape. Zuko's head then snapped towards his tent as he heard Katara gasp in pain. He sprinted to the tent, and saw Katara sitting up clutching her hand in pain. "What happened?" She asked still a little disoriented. "Katara. You were attacked."

"What do you mean, I... Attacked... What?" Shock crossed her face, her hand that was not injured automatically flew to her stomach. "The baby is fine Katara. Or should I say _babies_." Utterly confused by his statement, she shook her head, no, she didn't even know if she was having one baby, and not he tells her, she's having... Two?

"Katara, you need to lay down. You're hurt." Zuko carefully cupped her cheek in his palm. "But what do you mean, babies?" "Sweetheart, you're having twins. At least that's what the healer said," Katara gasped. "and the healer also said that you need to relax, and not to stress." Ha, he laughed to himself. Katara, not stress. That's funny. Katara knew what he was thinking, "Yea, you're probably right. I don't know how to not stress." She winced in pain again as she tried to move her arm. "How is it. You can always. Read. My. Mind?" He asked between kisses.

A few minutes after Zuko went inside, Jet began to stir. Sokka was in the middle of telling Suki, Toph and Aang, what had happened, when they heard Jet moan in discomfort. Sokka jumped up, walked over to where Jet was, and Jet still disoriented, said, "What? Where am I?" Sokka then proceeded to punch and kick Jet repeatedly. Aang ran over there to try and stop him but he couldn't pull him off. While Aang tried to get Sokka to calm down Toph ran to Zuko and Katara's tent, when she entered, Zuko and Katara were kissing, well more like making out. When Toph yelled, "Zuko! Snoozles is attacking Jet!"

Zuko immediately broke the kiss and bolted outside. And as he approached Sokka, all he heard was Jet's cries of pain, and Sokka yelling like a mad man, saying something along the lines of, "You hurt my sister!" Katara still stunned, asked Toph to help her go over there. So Toph helped up Katara careful not to be to rough. As they were exitting the tent, they heard Zuko yell, "SOKKA! Stop!" Then there was silence. Katara, immediately was scared. She went as fast as she could to where she saw Zuko. He had Sokka's arms wrapped behind his back, and Aang was holding Jet who was bleeding from several places on his face. As Zuko continued to hold onto Sokka he really got to look at Jet. Sokka really did a number on him. "Let me go Zuko!" Sokka nearly screamed. "Not until you agree to calm down." And after a few minutes, Sokka let out a big sigh and said, "I'm calm Zuko. Let me go." Zuko hesitated but eventually let him go.

"Jet. What are you doing here?" Katara finally asked. "I came because I want you back. But I can see now, you're clearly over me." The last part was dripping with sarcasm. You could see Zuko starting to get angry, and so Katara went over to him, and kissed him. After their kiss Zuko placed his hand over Katara's stomach, while Jet just watched, his face a mixture of shock and disgust. "Does that answer your question?" "So, you're shacking up with the fire nation reject?" You could almost feel the waves of tension that rolled off of Zuko as his hands were clenched into fists so hard his knuckles were white. Katara gently placed a hand over Zuko's chest and shook her head at him. She walked over to where Aang was holding Jet, and told Aang to let him go. Aang looked at Zuko, who didn't have a clue what Katara was up to, and he gave him a weary look.

As Aang let Jet go, his hands and feet still tied together, Katara kneeled down, while everyone just stared. She continued to kneel till she her mouth was right next to his ear. "Jet. I'm going to say this once, and only once. If I _ever_hear your voice or see any part of you. I swear, I wont' let Zuko and Sokka kill you. I'll do it myself." As if to make her point more clear, she puller a small knife out of her robe and put it to Jet's throat. The group just stared at her, none of them ever seeing this side of her before. Most of all, it shocked Zuko. He never, ever saw Katara as a violent person. Maybe knowing she was a mother now, made her see things differently. All he knew was, this side of Katara was incredibly sexy.

As Jet sat there with a knife pressed to his throat, he began to laugh. As the sound of his laughter grew, Katara pressed the knife harder into his throat, drawing a small amount of blood. "Just do it Katara." Jet urged. "Exactly, you don't have it in you. Who are you kidding, you don't love him. You were probably just so heartbroken that I ended things, that you went and shacked up with the first guy that crossed your path." Tears began go well up in her eyes as Jet spoke. "You know you don't love this disowned prince. Quit kidding yourself."

Those last words signed his death certificate. Katara removed the knife from his neck, and stabbed it into his chest. Jet with eyes nearly bulging out of his head, just stared at the women he loved. As he grew cold, and took those last few breaths life gave him, all he heard was, "I _never_ loved you Jet." He felt nothing but blackness surround him.

Then he was gone.

* * *

whatcha thinkk?

i have horrible cravings,  
help me with them?

(:


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it's take me so long to post this up.  
but, i have some bad news.  
my updates are going to be coming less frequent, and less often.  
see, i just got a new job, at a really good salon, & i work latee,

but good news is, i have two days a week off, so i will try to get new chapters up one when i can.  
enjoy.

* * *

chapter 6.

_**Campsitee.**_

She awoke in the late afternoon. Hoping that everything that happened last night was just a bad dream. She was still in Zuko's arms, his shirt stained with her salt water tears. All he did was pull her closer to him and whispered "I love you." She pulled away from him. "How can you love me? I killed Jet last night, in front of everyone! I'm a monster." She pulled her knees to her chest, and began to cry even more. Zuko then got up and pulled her into an embrace, just cradling her in his chest while she cried.

After a while the tears began to slow, until they stopped completely. The whole time they said nothing to each other, he just let her wash away all that guilt she felt. When she finally had the strength to speak she couldn't make herself stop. "Zuko. I love you too. I'm so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have ran off. And I want you to know everything that Jet said was a lie. Yes, I did have feelings for him, but I soon realized that he was a monster. He couldn't care about anyone but himself. But we were never together." She continued to talk, some how surpressing her natural need for air. Suddenly she found a pair of lips crashing onto hers, and she finally stopped talking. Katara breaking the kiss, and gasping for the air all her talking had deprived her of. She just stared at Zuko. Then he started, "Katara. I love you more then you can ever imagine. There isn't anything you can do to make me stop loving you or our babies. You are my family. You are my life. As long as I'm alive I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you faster last night," as he trailed off, silent tears slid down his cheek, Katara then kissed them away. "Don't be sorry, I should have told you I was going to leave. It's just I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't know if you wanted, to... Keep them." His head shot up at her, "Of course I want to keep them! I want nothing more than to be the father of your children, nothing more than to be a family." As his hands fell to her stomach, she asked, " Zuko, what happened last night. The last thing I remember was running off into town, then I heard someone behind me, then I saw Jet... Then all I remember waking up in our tent..."

Zuko put his head down, and began to tell the story, "When you got up from dinner Sokka asked the girls what was wrong with you, then Toph kinda told us that you thought you were pregnant. I wanted to ask you about it so I went to our tent, but you weren't there. I ran out and told everyone, and we split up but Toph said she felt you running towards town. I ran as fast as I could, but by the time you reached town I had no clue to where to look for you. That's when I heard it. A laugh. Coming from somewhere in front of me. I kept running. But as I got there, I saw you on the floor and him picking you up. He nearly dropped you when saw me, he put you down and tried to run, but it was too late, I jumped on him. And just started hitting him. He tried to push me into the wall, but I ducked and knocked his feet out from under him in the process. When he fell, he hit his head. As soon as I was sure he wasn't going to get up, I ran to you. You were still breathing, and you kept mumbling 'the baby' over and over. So I took you to a healer. Luckily we were only a few shops down. I set you down on the table, and told her I'd be back. But when I got to Jet, Sokka was already there and had him tied up. Sokka said he followed me and for me to stay with you and he would take Jet back to camp. The healer wouldn't let me see you until she finished. After what seemed like forever, she finally came out and told me that you sprained your wrist when you fell, and yes, you were almost three months pregnant, and to my shock, we are going to have twins. You were still unconsious while I carried you back to camp. We were only here for about an hour when you woke up, and well yeah."

"Wow." Was all Katara could say.

* * *

so yea, this was pretty much just a filler.  
but, not to worry,  
haha, i keep a notebook with me at all times, so i can jot down ideas & notes.  
just needa find time to sit down and type emm' out.

more to come.  
**promise.**

oh. ps.  
just because it's a filler, doens't mean i don't want my fill. (;


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I'd like to say i'm sooo sorry for keeping you waiting.  
getting into the swing of workk, is actually harder than i thought.

Secondly, i'd like to say thank you all for being so patient with me.

Third, i'm going to _try_ to be posting a chapter a week. but i have limited computer access on most days, so don't be mad if i take a break again.

anywayys, with out anything further, i present the next installment of

_only time can tell._

* * *

chapter 7.

About three weeks past, and the gaang decided they were going to go to Bah Sing Se to try to find Zuko's uncle. The guys took turns taking care of the girls, while the other two worked, cleaned, and cooked. As the girls gradually got bigger, Suki and her barely concealable belly, Toph barely starting to show her little baby bump, it was really cute on her, being so small, and Katara, who seemed to be getting bigger by the day, which was totally expected since after all, there was two babies inside her, they began to be able to do less, and less.

_**Meanwhile in Bah Sing Se.**_

Uncle was at his tea shop playing a game of Pai Sho with a friend, when he noticed the shop began to empty. He looked towards the door, and there she was. Azula. Even though she was flanked by two girls of the same age who he knew as her childhood friends Mai and Ty Lee, it was like you couldn't stop looking at her eyes. Eyes that showed no hint of kindness, or a glimmer of love. They were merely filled with rage. Pure unfiltered rage. If looks could kill..

"Uncle." The words came burned like acid in her mouth. "Why hello Azula. What brings you to Bah Sing Se?" "I know he's here Uncle. Where are you hiding him?" "Who on earth are you talking about Azula?" "Zuko, you old fool. I know you've been hiding him. Now I am not going to ask you again." Summoning lightning as she spoke. "I haven't heard from him since we went our separate ways." "Lies!"

_**One week later.**_

"Look! We're almost there." Aang shouted. Everyone looked into the distance, except Toph, who just continued to tug and pull at her shirt trying to conceal her bump better. After finding a place big enough for Appa to land, they decided to leave the girls with Sokka while Zuko and Aang went into town to go talk to Uncle. As they walked through the streets of Bah Sing Se they felt at peace, it was the beginning of spring, and the weather was starting to warm up. There was a nice breeze filling the streets as they took in all the shops they passed. Many releasing a very pleasent aroma into the air. After walking for what seemed like ages, it was Aang who asked, "Zuko, do you even know where you uncle's shop is?"

While Aang and Zuko were out looking for Uncle, Sokka was forced to stay with Appa and three every pregnant women. "Sokka, I'm hungry. Is there any food left?" "Sorry Katara, there's only rice, and a little bit of fruit." "Well give me a piece of fruit Sokka." "But when I say a little bit, I mean, we only have one piece of fruit left." "Sokka, just give me the darn fruit. Don't you know you're not supposed to deny a pregnant woman food." "Wait, I think we have some stew from a few nights ago left. Hey! Toph, Suki, do you want some stew?" "Yes please!" Suki said very polietly, while Toph on the other hand, nearly bit his head off. "Yes Sokka, of course I want stew. I haven't eaten for hours! Now hurry up and make the food!" Sokka fearing for his safety, proceeded to warm the food, while mumbling to himself about pregnant women and their hormones.

"Aang, that's the fifth shop we've been to. And no one seems to know who my uncle is." "We have to keep looking, the girls need an actual place to stay." "I know." Zuko began to worry. It would be getting dark in a few hours. They needed to get some food, it was bad enough Sokka ate as much as he did, but now with all three girls eating twice as much as him, they needed more and more food each week just to accommodate them. "Lets try a few more shops farther down the street, if we don't find anyone who's seen my uncle, then we'll go get some food, and head back to the girls." "And Sokka, he's probably going crazy." "Yea, like I said the girls." They both let out a small chuckle, then silence. "Hey Zuko." "Yea?" "Do you love Katara?" "Yes. I do. I never knew it was possible to love anyone as much as I love her. My whole life, I was surrounded by nothing but negative energy. I never ever thought I could be happy with anyone." "Oh." "Why do you ask?" "Just asking, do you think Toph and I, are, uh..." "Yes. You guys are a very odd couple. But you two are good together. But Aang. Toph is like the sister I always wanted but never had. You hurt her. I swear. I don't care if you are the avatar. I will hurt you." Aang just stared at the prince. He knew he should take his threat seriously. "I won't. I promise." "Good."

After 'the girls' finished eating, Sokka decided he wanted to take a nap. "Wake me up if you guys hear, or see anything!" That was all he said before he went and cozied up next to Appa. "I think we should draw a mustache on him." Katara whispered. "I don't think we have anymore ink left. We should hide his boomerang." "I swear, you both come up with the dumbest pranks ever." She sounded irritated, well she always sounded that way now a days. "Then maybe you should teach us oh Great Master Toph, Greatest Prankster of all Time." Sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well Suki, get out some paper and get ready to take notes, because class is in session." An evil grin forming on her face.

"Uncle!" Zuko ran through the crowded tea shop, nearly knocking down an old women with a cane. "Zuko, you must be careful, you could have injured that nice lady." "I'm sorry Uncle, it's just we've been looking for you for hours." "And now you have found me. So come now, and have a cup of jasmine tea with your old uncle." "Uncle. I can't. I actually came because I need a favor." "What is it nephew?" "Well, uh, I.. Uh. My, friends and I.. No. Okay. Uncle, I think you should sit down." Very nervously uncle took a seat and Zuko began. "Uncle. After we separated, I met up with the avatar and his companions. And well, I uh, his friend, Katara, the waterbender. Well I uh, I really liked her. Well, I love her actually. And so um, we got together. And now, uh we're kind of having a, we're having twins." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Uncle burst into a very big smile. "I'm going to be a grand-uncle?" "Yes Uncle.." "Where is this young woman I want to meet her!" "Well that's the thing I didn't know if it was safe, so she stayed with the other girls. And Sokka." "Well bring them all here. There is more than enough room." "Uh, Uncle. There's one more thing." "What is that my nephew?" "Uh, our other friends, Toph and Suki, um, they're also, uh, pregnant." "Oh." "Is that going to be a problem?" "Oh no, I was just a little bit shocked. You are traveling with three pregnant women. Must be quite a travel arrangement." "Uncle. Toph is with the avatar, and Suki is with Sokka." "Oh that makes more sense. Well what are you waiting for, bring them here." "Okay we will." As Zuko and Aang turned to leave, they noticed a big gaping hole in the wall by the door. "Uncle, what happened here?" "Oh, I got a lovely visit from your sister."

"Azula. Was. Here?"

"Yes, she was looking for you."

* * *

soo, whatcha thinkk?  
feed mee,

D;

sorry that was my addiction talking,  
gigglegiggle.

(:


End file.
